Just A Few More Days
by ImGladYouFoundThatFunny
Summary: Naley pregnancy, fluffish. One parter for now might turn into a fullfledged fic. Let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Just a Few More Days

Nathan yawned and shifted closer to Haley, trying to sneak a few more minutes of sleep in. He nestled his nose in between her shoulder and ear and placed his hand on her stomach, his thumb moving in small circles below her belly button, a habit he had started after her stomach had started growing.

"Just a few more days," Haley murmured, her eyes still closed.

"Did I wake you up?" Nathan asked, alarmed. She needed her rest.

"Well, that did kinda tickle…but no, I was already up- I just wasn't ready to admit it yet."

"You sure? I mean, you should probably go back to sleep and-"

Haley cut him off.

"Nathan. I'm fine- I woke up maybe five minutes before you did, and trust me, I slept fine last night."

"Well you were tired- you helped decorate the nursery all afternoon, which you shouldn't have be-"

Haley interrupted him once more.

"I didn't move any boxes, and you wouldn't let me in last weekend when you were painting, so I didn't inhale any fumes or anything. All I did was put a few pictures up and tell you where to move things- I sat in that rocking chair your mom gave us before we moved out of the house; which was very comfortable, by the way." After finishing her speech, she shifted so that her back was no longer to his stomach and chest, so that she was lying on her back and looking up at him. "You're so protective of this baby!" she joked.

"I know, its just that we're only a few days away and I don't want anything to happen to you now that we've made it this far."

She reached up and put her hand on his cheek.

"I know, and that's really sweet- as long as you stay away from gangsters and loan sharks, we should be good!"

The look on his face was one of pure astonishment-she had been so mad about that, and now she was able to joke about it. It was awe-inspiring.

By the time he came out of his thoughts, Haley had started laughing hysterically.

"The look….on your face…" she couldn't even finish her sentence she was laughing so hard. She leaned onto her side, burying her face in his chest. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…Oh, I have to pee…" she trailed off as she rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

Man, he loved that woman. He rolled onto his back, and putting his arms behind his head, looked up at the ceiling. He was gonna be a father in a few days. Again. Just then, he heard a cry through the baby monitor stationed on his nightstand, signaling the awakening of James, his one and a half year old son. He pushed himself out of bed and walked down the hallway to get him out of his crib.

"Hey buddy," he whispered as lifted him from the crib and placed him in the crook of his arm. James instantly nestled into his chest- usually Nathan would hold him on his hip, but because James was still kind of sleeping, Nathan held him like he did when he was tinier. James had grown so much in the eighteen months he had been alive; when he was born, he was so tiny that Nathan often thought he had the wrong child- how could someone as tall as him have a son who was the length of his father's forearm? But then he remembered that Haley was James' mom- petite, tiny Haley. However, once they brought him home, James grew and Nathan could tell he was going to take after him in more than one way: his son already had the beginnings of Nathan's smirk, as well as his height and his restlessness. "You're okay. You just wanted some company in here, didn't you?"

"Daa-e." James murmured before he yawned and nestled in closer to Nathan.

"He just said 'Daddy'." Nathan turned and saw Haley in the doorway, smiling. Nathan's face broke into a grin and he nodded, to excited to get anymore than one word out.

"Yeah."

"Nathan, you do realize that's his first word, don't you?"

Nathan only nodded harder; his grin growing more- if that was possible. He felt like his face might break. By now, Haley had walked- well, waddled- her way to her husband and son, leaning against Nathan's free side as she attentively watched James.

"Hales."

"Hmm?" she responded distractedly, still watching her son.

"Our boy is learning to talk…and he said my name!"

"Its great, Nate," she said, only taking her gaze away from James for a second to give Nathan a brief smile.

"Hales."

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Yes, there is. Are you upset that his first word was my name and not yours?"

Haley shifted her head so that her chin was on his shoulder and gave him a defiant look.

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Nathan, I'm sure- why should it matter what our son's first word is? I'm just glad he's talking!"

"Okay, Hales." Nathan decided to drop the subject because he knew stress wasn't good for her, but he also knew Haley, and he knew that it probably irritated her that her firstborn son didn't say "Momma" first.

"Thank you. I'm gonna go make breakfast…waffles?"

"Sounds good."

Haley nodded and started to leave James' bedroom, but Nathan wouldn't remove his arm from around her shoulder.

"Hey, c'mere." He softly demanded. She turned back around so that she was leaning into his side again, and Nathan put James back in his crib before facing her.

"What?" she asked impatiently, but Nathan didn't answer her. Instead, he placed one hand behind her head and one on her expanded stomach. He leaned in and kissed her softly before bringing his head back a mere few inches to meet her brown eyes with his blue.

"I love you."

Nathan instantly saw the smile in her eyes, although she tried not to let it play across her face. She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked at James sleeping in his crib.

"Can you believe we're having another kid?"

"Yes and no. I mean, I always wanted a couple of kids, but it seems like just yesterday that James was born."

"Well, it kinda was…he was only 9 months old when I found out I was pregnant with this one," she said, pointing at her stomach. Nathan instinctively reached his hand out to touch her belly.

"Has she been kicking at all this morning?" he asked as he turned Haley towards the door, walking them to the kitchen.

"Surprisingly, no…why don't you talk to her, wake her up?"

Nathan grinned. There were few moments when Haley let him talk to her stomach, so he'd take the opportunity while he had it. He finished walking them to the kitchen, stopping at the counter. Haley put her back against the counter and her hands on the countertop, and began to hoist herself up.

"Whoa,whoa,whoa! What are you doing?" he stopped her before she could jump up.

"Um, Nathan…in case you didn't notice, there's this little thing called a height difference between us. I was gonna sit up here so it wasn't so hard for you to get to my stomach," she said looking up at him.

"Nuh-uh. Jumping like that can't be good for the baby and even if I lifted you up there, there's no way you would be able to get comfortable."

She sighed. "You're right. I hadn't thought of that."

"Exactly, so lets sit on the couch."

"Fine." She replied and began to walk to their living room, with Nathan behind her, his hand on her back. "Nate, I can still walk, you know."

"Yeah, I know, but I still like being close…just in case."

Haley smiled at him. He had been so much more protective during this pregnancy than he was with James- she guessed that all the scares they had with James had been enough for Nathan in a lifetime, so he was probably trying to prevent anything from happening to her or their baby girl this time through. When she got to the couch, she reached out for Nathan's hand so that he could help her sit, but it was still hard.

"Stupid couch- why's it so low? No, its not the couch's fault. Stupid stomach- I'm huge! HEY! It's not my stomach's fault- it can't help it. It's you. You are the one who made me huge, and as excited as I am about our little girl, could you not have, like, held back or something? I mean really…give me at least a year in between the next children, okay?"

Nathan silently sat beside her, pulling her legs up so that they were stretched over his. After getting her situated, he reached a long arm out to put a finger on her lips.

"Haley?"

"Hmph?" she grunted back. Nathan had to hold back the laugh that was fighting to come out- she was just so d- - - adorable when she was pregnant and mad. Besides, he knew she didn't really blame him- she was just frustrated with her inability to the things she used to be able to.

"Your stomach is fine. You know why?" he asked, leaning down, placing his chin on her stomach, and looking up at her. "'Cause our little girls in there."

Haley smiled and put her hand in his hair, running her fingers back and forth from his hairline to the nape of his neck. Nathan leaned back down to her stomach, placing his ear next to her belly button.

"Hey, beautiful…its me, Daddy. So, I just wanted to check in and say hey but as far as we know, you're not up yet, so… there's only a few more days until your due date- you ready for the world yet? You're gonna have the best time here- your mom is the best there could be, and she loves you so much already, and so do I. Your older brother, James, isn't quite old enough to understand what's going on, but I'm sure he would be psyched if he did. So- what's it gonna be, baby girl? You gonna be the next woman prodigy of basketball, the next genius of Tree Hill, or the next super-mega-fabulous singer? I prefer the first, honestly, but if I had to choose a second place, then I would definitely go with the second-"

He was cut of by Haley's hand colliding with the back of his head and a swift kick to the cheek. He sat up abruptly and gave Haley a crazed look, pointing at her stomach.

"She kicked me!"

Haley was doubled over, half in laughter and half in pain.

"Yeah, I know- I kinda felt it…she is inside my stomach, Nate, in case you had forgotten."

"No, but its…its like you guys were thinking the same thing or something- she kicked me right as you hit me for saying the thing about basketball being the best-"

"Ow!" Haley interrupted again.

"What? Hales, are you okay?"

"Yeah, she just kicked really hard that time- every time you say anything about basketball being the best, she kicks."

"See? Its like you were thinking the same thing!"

"Hm. Maybe she'll be a momma's girl."

"Oh, please. James is so a momma's boy!"

"Then why'd he say your name first?"

"HAH! I knew it! I knew it bugged you that he said my name first!"

Haley stubbornly crossed her arms over her stomach.

"No, it doesn't." she said defiantly. "I already told you that, Nathan."

"Then why do you look so mad?" he asked.

"Um…hey! How about those waffles?" Haley changed the subject and quickly, or as quickly as she could, walked to the kitchen and began to pull out the ingredients for waffles.

"That sounds great… I'll go get James." Nathan replied, chuckling.

He began to walk to James's room, but was interrupted by Haley.

"Hey babe- will you bring me one of your sweatshirts? Its kinda cold in here."

Nathan didn't respond. Instead, he walked across the kitchen to stand behind Haley, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his hands on her stomach. He rested his chin in the crook of her neck, burying his face in her hair.

"Yeah, I could. Or I could do this," he said as he pulled her close to his torso, running his thumbs over her stomach. Haley leaned back so that her head was against his chest and breathed in.

"Hm. You could. But, you see, if you do that, I can't make you breakfast." She refuted, her head still against his chest with her eyes closed.

"Eh, that's okay. I'll grab some cereal later. . . I'm not that hungry anyways."

"But, Nathan," Haley turned so that she was facing him, and placed her hands on his waist. "I am. And I'm craving waffles. And I cannot make waffles with you there. So…please?"

Nathan sighed, but then grinned at her reasoning. She knew that if she pulled the pregnancy card, he would do anything for her, and she used it to her advantage.

"Sure.I'll be right back."

Haley moved her hands from his waist to behind his neck. She tugged him down to her and kissed him soundly. "Thank you!" she said cheerily, and turned back to the counter so that she could make her waffles.


	2. Chapter 2

Nathan had gone to fetch his Duke sweatshirt for Haley and was currently watching her move around the kitchen. She had pulled the sweatshirt over her head hastily, so her messy bun was even messier than before. The hem of the sweatshirt came down mid thigh on her legs, and she had pushed up the sleeves to her elbows so that they wouldn't get in the way. Currently, she was searching their cabinets for a bag of chocolate chips to bake into her waffles.

"A-HA!" she yelled victoriously. "I found them!"

Her smile soon turned into a frown, however, when she realized she couldn't reach them. She turned to look at her husband, who was seated at the counter, and gave him a sad look. When his eyes met hers, she nodded her head towards the cabinet to signify that she wanted him to get them for her. He chuckled and stood up, walking to where she was standing. Haley, however, took a stand in front of him, not allowing him to pass her to get to the cabinet.

"Were you laughing at me?" she asked hurtfully, but he knew she was joking.

"Noooo," he replied, still smiling.

"OH! You laugh at me, and then lie about it! I do not believe you!" she tried to sound angry, but her eyes were allowing her smile to shine through, and Nathan knew she was just messing around.

"Haley," he started, "I thought you wanted me to get the chocolate chips for you."

"I do." She stated simply.

Nathan grinned and took a step to the left to try to reach above her, but Haley took a step in the same direction, stopping him. He then took a step to the right and Haley followed suit, flashing a wide smile as she looked up at him. They continued their little game for a few minutes, Haley mirroring every step Nathan took. Laughing, Nathan bent his head and took Haley's face in his hands, kissing her. She quickly responded to him, her hands resting on his waist as she angled her head upwards. Nathan turned then around so that his back was to the counter. He let the kiss linger for a few moments before pulling away and swiftly turning to reach into the cabinet for the bag of chocolate chips. When he turned back around, he saw Haley with her arms crossed over her chest, glaring playfully at him.

"That was low. Seriously- you know how this pregnancy's affected me, and you choose to tease your pregnant and most likely permanently horny wife when she is craving cho-"

Nathan only smiled, and in response, held out the bag of chocolate.

"Ooh, but I forgive you. Thank you!" she said cheerily, snatching the bag out of his hands and walking back over to the counter so that she could finish making her waffles.

Nathan chuckled and walked to the cabinet that held their plates and glasses, figuring he could have them ready for her when she was done cooking. After pulling them down and grabbing forks and knives, he walked to the fridge and pulled out the syrup.

"Ooh, Nathan?" Haley called, her eyes still fixed on pouring the chocolate chips into the batter.

"Yeah?"

"Will you get the peanut butter out, too? I'm gonna put it on my waffles."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that out of your weird pregnancy cravings, this one might actually be good." He explained to her as he pulled the peanut butter out of the cupboard.

"I know!" she exclaimed, ecstatic that he finally agreed with her about her cravings. Yeah, the banana pepper and cream cheese bagel may have been a little odd, but it wasn't her fault, and she made sure to let Nathan know that every time he mocked her.

He set the jar of peanut butter on the table next to the syrup and walked to the stove, where Haley was standing. He picked up the plate of waffles and put them on the table, then helped Haley sit down in her chair. He then walked to where James was playing in his bouncy chair, picking him up and bringing him to his high chair at the table. When he looked at Haley again, she was spooning large amounts of peanut butter on top of her waffles.

"Hey, save some for me," he joked. In response, she stuck out her tongue and put her spoon back in the jar for one last helping before she passed the jar to him.

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long for me to update- I wanted this chapter to be longer than it is, but I just couldn't come up with anything else. If you have any suggestions, tell me! Also, are there any preferences for Naley's daughter's name?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thanks for your patience and I am ****so sorry**** its taken me so long to update! Life's been really crazy lately, with school and volleyball games and homework…one week, we had like four games and practices, plus a chapter in chemistry but ANYWAYS… back to the story. Its taken a bit of a back seat to the rest of the things in my life but now that volleyball is over, I have an extra two and a half hours after school! Hope you like it!**

**Oh, and I just realized I haven't done a disclaimer yet, so here it is:**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**(Sadly.)**

Later that day, after all the dishes had been put away (Nathan had cleaned the whole kitchen, insisting that Haley needed to rest), Haley and Nathan were playing with James. Well, Nathan was playing with James. Haley was watching from her seat on the couch, laughing at her husband. All was going well and they were having a good time, so Nathan was shocked to see Haley silently crying when he turned around to grin at her. After putting James in his bouncy chair, he swiftly walked to where Haley was on the couch and knelt before her, reaching an arm out to rest his hand on her cheek.

"Hales…?" he questioned, wiping the tears off her cheek. She just shook her head and tried to turn her head, but Nathan moved his hand under her chin and gently directed her face towards him. Sending her a questioning look, he moved to sit beside her on the couch, wrapping his arms around her. She shifted so she could bury her face in his chest, and he soothingly stroked her hair. After a few moments, Haley sat up with a sniffle.

"You okay?"

"Mm-hm." She nodded, sniffling again. When she looked at him, she saw the question in his eyes. He knew it was more likely than not the hormones, but he still wanted to know what made her upset. "I was just watching you and James and then she kicked," she explained, pointing to her stomach, "And I was just thinking about how much I love you guys, and then I was thinking about how much James has grown and that made me think about how we've only got him for eighteen years and-"

Haley was cut off with Nathan's lips on hers in a gentle and assuring kiss. After a few moments, he pulled away and looked her in the eyes.

"Hales, if he's anything like me- which I'm hoping he's not- eighteen years in the house will be more than enough. And besides, its not like once he moves out he's gonna just stop talking to us."

"I know that, and I know I'm being silly, but…I don't know… I think part of my problem may be the fact that I can't hold him. I really wanna hold him, Nate." She said, looking sadly up at him.

"I know you do Hales, but you're on doctor's orders not to lift anything, especially not in these last few days of your pregnancy."

"I know, and I understand, but it still sucks." She stated, leaning back on the couch and crossing her arms above her stomach. "I miss my baby James."

"Haley, he's right over there." Nathan said, gesturing to where James was bouncing happily in his chair.

"Yeah, but I can't hold him or feed him or play with him!" Haley explained, quickly becoming exasperated. Nathan leaned back over her and kissed her forehead before standing up and walking across the living room. Picking James up out of his bouncy chair, he walked back to the couch and sat down.

"Okay, put your legs over my lap," he instructed. Haley did as she was told, shifting so that her legs were laying over his and she was leaning on the arm rest of the couch. After she was situated, he sat James on Haley's lap, keeping his hands on his sides to hold him up so that he didn't fall on Haley's stomach or cause her to strain anything. Haley's face lit up when she saw what Nathan was doing for her. Although she wasn't actually holding her son, it was better than just watching Nathan hold him- now he was a little but closer. She leaned forward as much as she could, taking James' small hands in her own and making faces at him until he started to laugh.

"Who's my baby boy? Yes, that's right- you're my baby boy! You're my baby James!" She spoke in a baby-voice, covering James' eyes with his hands and making him laugh. Nathan kept a firm grip on his sides the whole time, making sure James didn't slide forward onto Haley. He laughed at the expression on Haley's face, and then shifted his gaze to James, who was laughing and giggling and hiccupping every time she would move his hands from in front of his face.

Sensing Nathan's gaze on them, Haley looked up to see him watching her playing with James, an amused smile on his face.

"Thank you, Nate." She said, looking up at him.

"Anytime, babe," he said, holding her gaze until James started to wiggle around and Haley directed her attention back to him.

"James! Is that you? Uh-oh- where did my sweet baby James go? Oh, there he is! There he is! Hi, my baby James-" Haley's expression suddenly dropped from giddy to shock. "Uh-oh."

It took awhile for Nathan to register that Haley wasn't talking to James any longer. When it finally hit him, he looked at her and saw her still shocked expression.

"Hales? What is it?"

"Um…I think my water just broke."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I'm sorry it took so long for me to update…but I kind of lost my train of thought until about two days ago, and here's the outcome! Hope you like it and I loooove feedback!**

**Ooh, disclaimer- I own nothing. Sadly.**

In a grand total of about ninety seconds, Nathan had picked James up off of Haley's lap, grabbed his car keys and the bag they packed for when they were at the hospital, and helped Haley up from her seat on the couch. He was currently holding James on his hip and leading Haley out the apartment door to the car.

"Wait here," he commanded to Haley when they got to the top of the stairs. After making sure she was okay, he bolted down the stairs, unlocked the car door, and put James in his car seat before turning back and running back up the stairs. Once he got to the top, he wrapped his arm around Haley's waist and held her hand as he led them down the stairs slowly. When they got to the car, he helped her into her seat, handing her the seat belt and helping her buckle it before jogging around to the driver's seat of the car and getting in. Once he had pulled out of the parking lot, he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Brooke's number.

"Hey, Brooke? It's Nathan. Look, Haley just went into labor-"

"OHMIGOSH really?! Are you at the hospital? Can I talk to her? How is she? Is she okay? What do you need me to do?!"

"Well, first I need you to calm down and listen to me."

"Gotcha. I'm listening."

"Okay. Can you meet us at the hospital and take care of James for us?"

"Of course- that's what godmothers do!"

"And can you call Peyton, Lucas, Karen, and Haley's parents to let them know what's going on?"

"Sure thing… I'll be at the hospital in five minutes and all calls will be made."

"Thanks, Brooke, you're a lifesaver."

"I know, there's no need to tell me. Tell Tutor-Mommy I wish her good luck and that I love her and that I will see her later!"

"Will do. Thanks again, Brooke." Nathan said before hanging up and putting his phone in the cup holder in between the two front seats. Reaching over, he grabbed Haley's hand and squeezed gently. "How ya doin', Hales?"

"…okay." She hesitantly replied, squeezing his hand back, but with much more force, as another contraction hit her. Leaning against the headrest, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Are we almost there?"

"Yeah, we're about a mile away."

"Okay… Nate?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"I don't think I'm ready to go through this again."

"Hales, you'll do fine."

"How do you know? Do you not remember the freak-out I had in the ambulance on the way to the hospital before James was born? I was a wreck!"

"Yeah, but you know what to expect this time. And you're going to do wonderful, just like you did with James, okay? I know you can do this, Hales."

"…okay." She whispered and nodded her head, leaning against the headrest once more.

"Alright, we're here." Nathan said as put the car in park, cut the engine off, and jumped out of the car. Grabbing James out of the car seat, he then walked to the passenger side of the car and opened Haley's door, holding out his hand for her to take. As he began to lead them across the parking lot, he heard the screech of tires in the parking space beside them.

"Scotts! Here- give me James, you go get her taken care of. I've got one more call to make and then I'll be in there, okay?" Brooke spoke as she turned off the car, opened the door, and got out of the car at the same time. She quickly walked to where Nathan and Haley were slowly making their way across the parking lot and took James out of Nathan's arms, then fell into step beside Haley. "Tutor- Mommy, don't you worry about a thing except that precious little baby girl you're about to have- I've got everything taken care of. Good luck and I love you both!" She finished, pulling her phone back out of her pocket and dialing Karen's number.

With both of his hands now free, Nathan wrapped his arm around Haley's waist once again and took one of her hands in his, then leaned over and kissed her temple. Once inside the door, he walked them over to the check-in desk.

"Right, um… she's in labor."

A few moments later, Haley was in a wheelchair being pushed back into the maternity wing of the hospital, with Nathan walking right beside her and holding her hand. Once in a room, he helped her change into a hospital gown and then helped her onto the bed in the room. Once she was settled and waiting for the doctor, he sat next to her, holding her hand.

"What do you need, Hales?"

"Will you just hold me?"

"Of course," he replied as he moved to sit next to her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair with one hand and resting the other on her stomach. Her hand found his on her stomach and he felt her grimace and tighten her grip on his fingers as another contraction hit her. "Shh, Hales. It's okay, you're okay. Just breathe through it," he whispered as he kissed her on the top of her head, waiting for her pain to pass. Instead of relaxing, as she usually did with him, she tensed even more and sat up, jerking away from him.

"You go breathe through it! Until you've pushed a child out of you, you can't tell me what I need to do!" she exclaimed exasperatedly, and then began taking deep breaths, her hands resting on her belly. Nathan chuckled inwardly at her antics- she was chewing him out about telling her to breathe, and there she was taking deep breaths.

"Hello Mrs. Scott," the doctor said as he walked into the room. "How are you today?"

Haley simply shot him a look that said 'How do you think I'm doing?' Chuckling, the doctor proceeded to walk to where Haley was sitting, asking her to lean back. Nathan was instantly standing, leaning over the bed to help Haley uncross her legs from underneath her and lean back on the bed.

"Alright, Haley. Just about how far apart are your contractions?" her doctor asked as he felt around her stomach.

"Um, fifteen minutes?"

"Okay, well we still have a little while before you're going to be ready to go into labor, so you just relax here and I'm going to go make sure everything's ready, alright? Nurses will be in every few minutes to check on you and I'll come back in about fifteen minutes. Nathan, if you need anything, press that button that's right behind you on the wall and I'll be here, okay?"

"Alright. Thank you, sir." Nathan thanked him as the doctor made his way out the door, and then he turned his attention to Haley. "Hey, Hales."

"Hi," she said softly, looking up at him while rubbing her belly.

"How 'ya feeling?" he asked, again, as he reached out and put a hand on her stomach. She covered his with hers and smiled.

"Well, I'm still freaked out as hell but I am sorry for freaking out a minute ago. I just… I don't know. I'm scared."

"Why, Hales? You've done this before."

"Because it hurts like hell, Nathan! And yes, it is all worth it at the end, but right now, as I'm about to go into labor, I sorta wish I could just fast forward through the next few hours." She finished, pouting.

"Oh, Hales," he said as he leaned over and planted a kiss to her temple. "You're gonna be fine." He situated himself once more so that his back was against the wall and Haley was leaning against his chest. He continued to rub her belly, keeping his lips on her temple and whispering to her. A few minutes later, right as she was beginning to relax, he felt her tighten up and she grabbed his hand as another contraction hit her. After it had passed, she tilted her head to look back at him.

"What was that, like ten minutes since the last one?"

Nathan looked at the clock on the wall. "Umm… eight minutes."

"Oh. Okay." She said as she once again leaned back into him and tried to relax. "Tell me something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Just talk… its comforting to hear your voice."

"Alright. Um…"

Just then a nurse walked through the door.

"Hi, Mrs. Scott, how are you? Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine, but the contractions are about eight minutes apart now- I don't know if you need to know that but-ow. Okay, make then five minutes apart." She gritted out as she increased her hold on Nathan's hand.

"Alright, I'm going to go get your doctor. You just try to relax, and breathe, okay?"

After the nurse walked out of the room, Haley turned to look at Nathan.

"What is up with everyone telling me to breathe?!"

Nathan chuckled and pulled her back against him and began stroking her hair again. A few moments later, the doctor walked back in.

"Alright Miss Haley, I understand your contractions are around five minutes apart?"

Haley nodded her head in response, not having anything else to say.

"Well then I think its time we get this show on the road, don't you?" he asked.

Nine hours and twenty three minutes later, Nathan walked into the waiting room, where Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Karen and Deb were sitting anxiously. As soon as she saw him, Brooke jumped from her seat and bounded across the room to him.

"Nathan! Hi! How is she? How's the baby? Is everything okay? Oh no, something's wrong. Nate, it's okay, we're here for you. Wait, if something was wrong, you wouldn't be smiling. Nathan, would you speak already?! You're driving me insane here!"

Karen came up behind Brooke and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Brooke, why don't we let Nathan talk before jumping to conclusions, alright?

"Oh. Right. Sorry, I'm just a little anxious, if you can't tell."

"It's alright," Nathan laughed as he walked to where everyone was now standing. "Well, everything went just fine- Haley's fine and so is our little girl. Isabella Faith Scott, but Bella for short," he finished, saying their baby girl's name before Brooke could jump in and ask. "6 pounds, 6 ounces, and she's perfectly healthy."

Brooke jumped up from her seat, squealing and throwing her arms around Karen, who laughed and rolled her eyes, looking at Nathan.

"So, can we see Tutor Mommy?" Brooke asked after she calmed down.

"Yeah, how's she doing?" Lucas chimed in.

"She's doing fine, but when I left her she was about to fall asleep… how about I come get you guys in a few minutes? And besides- I kinda want to spend a little time with her and Bella." He said, grinning.

"We completely understand, Nate. Go," Peyton, who was holding James in her lap, urged him. "We've got Jamie taken care of."

"Thank so much guys," Nathan said and then turned around and took off towards Haley's room.

When he got there, he looked in and saw Haley cradling Bella in her arms, singing softly to her.

"Hey baby," he said as he walked over to them. Haley shifted slightly so that he could join them on the bed. "How are you doing?"

"I'm tired," she said, resting her head on his shoulder, "But I'm so… I don't know. Thrilled, excited, you know? I mean, she's ours… how wonderful is that?"

"It is pretty amazing. She's so beautiful," he said as he looked at Bella, who was watching him with half-open eyes. "I love you so much Hales- you did so great in there."

In response, Haley snorted and raised her head to look at him.

"Nate, I'm not sure if you remember, but I'm pretty sure I said some pretty b-i-t-c-h-y things to you," she said, looking at Bella to see that she didn't understand what she spelled out. Nathan chuckled at her antics and kissed her on the forehead, then focused his attention back on Bella. Haley saw that he was watching her, and a small grin formed on her face.

"You want to hold her?" she asked, beginning to move Bella towards him.

Nathan's eyes immediately grew wide, and he froze, beginning to protest, but Haley cut him off before he could say anything.

"Nate, please. Its fine, you won't break her. You didn't break Jamie, remember?"

"Yeah, but… she's so tiny."

"Its fine, I promise you. But first, come here," she beckoned for him to lean closer to him. "Kiss me," she demanded softly, and he obliged, leaning in and resting a hand on the back of her neck, kissing her softly. Pulling away after a few moments, Haley looked at him with a determined glint in her eye. "Okay. Here."

She then proceeded to place Bella in his arms, who looked up at him interest.

"Talk to her, Nate." Haley said quietly, watching him with their daughter.

"Hey Bella, my beautiful baby girl." He began, and Bella's eyes opened wider, watching him more intently.

"See? She recognizes your voice," Haley said as she nudged Bella's hand with her finger, causing Bella to wrap her tiny hand around it.

Nathan watched her, in awe that she was actually his, theirs. As he watched Bella, who was still looking up at him with big brown eyes, tears started to form in his eyes. Haley saw this and reached up to wipe them away, smiling, and then resting her head back on his chest so she could watch Bella watch him.

"I think its time I feed her," she said as Bella began to whine quietly. "Give me ten minutes and then you can go get every one… I know Brooke is dying to see us, right?"

Nathan laughed and nodded his head, handing Bella back to Haley, and watching as Haley kissed their daughter's tiny nose, then looked back up at him.

"I love you, Nate." She said, smiling at him. "Thanks for letting me call you all those names back there."

"Hey, call me names whenever you want. As long as you don't follow through on the no s-e-x thing, then I don't care what you call me. And I love you, too," he said, smiling at her. "All of you."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Sorry to give you a false alarm, but I had a question- do you want me to continue? Or should I end it like it is and start working on some other ideas? I really like this story and I wouldn't mind continuing- I love writing Naley, and I think I could do a few more chapters of this story, but it would be mainly fluff- there wouldn't be any drama…just some Naley interacting with their new baby Bella and how Nathan and Haley deal with two kids- one a year old, and one an infant. Let me know if you think I should leave it as is or of I should continue. Thanks so much!


	6. Chapter 6

Nathan woke up to a loud wail coming from the baby monitor stationed by the bed. As he was getting up, he felt Haley's hand on his arm, stopping him.

"Hales, go back to bed. I've got her," he whispered, trying to move her hand from his arm.

"Nathan," she said as she sat up, "As much as I love the gesture, and as much as I would love to go to sleep, you don't have anything she wants. So thank you, but go back to bed."

Nathan chuckled and laid back down as Haley climbed from their bed and made her way to the nursery.

Haley yawned as she walked down the hallway and into Bella's room, smiling as she leaned over the crib.

"Hi, my beautiful baby Bella. Are you hungry?" she spoke softly as she picked her up and walked to the rocking chair, sitting down. After she got Bella situated, and she started nursing, Haley moved one hand to Bella's face, tracing her cheek with her finger. Humming softly, Haley leaned back against the headrest of the rocking chair, closing her eyes. She was so glad that James was sleeping through the night- being up with Bella every few hours was tiring enough, she didn't think she could handle it if James was up crying, too. A few moments later, she heard the shuffling of feet coming down the hallway, and she opened her eyes to see Nathan standing in the doorway.

"Hey," she called softly after she looked down and saw Bella sleeping. She motioned her head for him to come over to her. "Why aren't you asleep?"

Sitting on his knees in front of her, he placed his hand behind Bella's head. Haley took his cue and handed her to him, watching as he stood with their daughter cradled in his arms. She followed, standing and coming behind him, wrapping her arm around his waist and resting her cheek against his back.

"Hales, you know I can't sleep when you're not with me, especially when I know you're just down the hall."

Haley smiled and pressed her lips to his shoulder blade, then put her cheek on his back and closed her eyes.

"Ugh, I'm so tired," she said quietly as she yawned.

"Well, I think Bella's out again, so what do you say we go to bed?"

"I say that's perfect."

Nathan laughed and placed Bella back into her crib, then turned to Haley, who was watching him with a very smoldering look in her eyes.

"What's that look for?"

"Nothing…just watching you with Bella," she said, pulling her bottom lip through her teeth. Their eyes locked and they held each other's gazes for a few moments before Haley blinked and turned away, raking her hands through her hair.

"Haley?"

"What?" she asked, pacing back and forth in front of him, and playing with the strings of Nathan's Duke hoodie she was wearing.

"What's up?" He had a feeling he knew what was going on, but it was always fun to mess with Haley.

"Nothing. Gah, fine. Just watching you with Bella, and how you're such a good dad, and agh- this is probably how I ended up pregnant with her so soon in the first place!" Haley rambled on, still pacing, but avoided making eye contact with Nathan. "Damn, Nathan, can you please put a shirt on or something?"

"Hales," Nathan said as he stepped towards her, trying to wrap her in his arms.

"No, no. Don't touch me."

"What? Why not?"

"Because right now, you touching me in any way is not going to help me calm down. And I really need to calm down, because we still have four weeks before I even go to the doctor to see if I've recovered from having Bella and you're just too damn sexy for my own good!"

"Your own good?"

"Yes, my own good."

Laughing, Nathan took another step towards her. When she didn't move back, he took another one and wrapped an arm around her waist, using his other hand to push her bangs out of her eyes.

"Why are you laughing at me?" she demanded, leaning back to look up at him.

"Because now I know you feel the same way I do. You have no idea how badly I wanted to take you right then and there when I saw you with Bella a minute ago, Hales. Well, more than usual."

He was stopped from continuing by Haley's lips on his in a fiery kiss, his hands tightening around her waist, and her hands on the back of his neck, holding him to her. When air became an issue, they pulled away from each other. Nathan rested his forehead on Haley's, his dark blue eyes looking into her dark brown ones.

"I guess we'll just have to go back to what we did in high school before we got married- kissing only, with the occasional wandering hand." He said, laughing at the expression on her face.

"Oh, that's so not fair."

"Why not Hales? You did it in high school," he said, smiling.

"Yeah, but… now I've…ugh. You know what? It's probably a good thing we can't do anything because if we did I'd end up pregnant again, and you promised me at least a year, if not more, in between the next children!"

"Okay, so why are you complaining?" Nathan asked, a smirk evident on his face.

"Because! We had to stop doing anything 6 months in to the pregnancy because the doctor said so, and now that I've had Bella, we still have to wait- it's been like three and a half months, Nate. And get that damn smirk off your face!"

"Babe, I know how you feel. Just think about it this way- when we finally can, its going to be greater than usual. So let's just agree to be high schoolers again these next few weeks, okay?"

"You do realize it was only a year and a half ago we were in high school?"

Nathan laughed in response, and pulled Haley back in close to him, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Let's go to bed, babe." He said as he loosened his grip on her and they began walking back to their room.

After they climbed into their bed, Nathan moved behind Haley, wrapping his arms around her stomach and pulling her closer to his chest.

"Night, Hales," he said softly.

"Night," she responded.

They had both begun to drift off to sleep, when a few moments later, Haley started shaking in Nathan's embrace. A few seconds later, Nathan heard her soft laughter, and he leaned up to look over her shoulder so he could see her face.

"Haley?" he asked. "What's so funny?"

"Oh…it's nothing…it's not even really that funny," she responded, still laughing softly. "Just the whole "high school" thing- we're just gonna be two normal 'ol teenagers. Two normal 'ol teenagers with two kids. I just found that funny- it's probably because of lack of sleep or something, but still."

"Hales, you're crazy," Nathan said, laughing, as he pressed a kiss to her head. "But I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

"Ah," Haley sighed as she threw herself down onto the couch. "They're both sleeping."

Nathan laughed as he sat down beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She instantly snuggled into the crook between his shoulder and neck, closing her eyes.

"How long do you think its going to last?" he whispered, not wanting to risk waking their two sleeping children up.

"Hopefully awhile," she replied, her eyes still closed.

Nathan ran his hand over her legs, which were thrown across his lap. Closing his eyes, he rested his head on Haley's and breathed in deeply. She smelled primarily of baby powder and of James's formula, but if he breathed in deeply enough, he could still smell the vanilla scent of her shampoo. It was an odd combination at first, but he had gotten used to it and had eventually grown to love it.

"Nate?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Stop smelling my head, you freak." She said, moving her head to look up at him.

Nathan pouted, feigning a look of hurt.

"Well, I'm sorry, Hales. You know I love the smell of your hair. I didn't know you thought I was such a freak." He knew she was teasing him- he could see the mischievous glint in her eyes when he looked at her, so he just went along with it.

Of course, it helped that he also knew he that if he played hurt long enough, she'd usually end up kissing his pout away.

"Oh, Nate, come on. I was just joking."

"I know," he said, but he looked away, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, baby," Haley said softly as she climbed into his lap, her legs on either side of his. She knew he was manipulating her, but honestly? She didn't really care. That was part of the reason she started teasing him in the first place- he was so damn adorable when he pouted, and she knew that he would feign hurt until she "gave in" and kissed him. "I'm sorry."

He looked at her then, the pout still planted firmly on his face. Haley laughed at the pitiful look he was giving her- he'd really gotten good at keeping it on his face and not smiling when he was trying to be "sad". Leaning in until she was a less than a centimeter away from his face, she whispered, "I'm sorry," again before kissing him gently on his bottom lip. "I don't really think you're a freak. Well…maybe just a little, but I love you for it." She said, kissing him again. Bringing her hands up to either side of his face, she leaned back slightly to look at him. "Do you forgive me?"

"…kind of," he said, smirking at her for a second before remembering that his feelings were supposed to be hurt, and replacing the smile with a pout.

"Oh? Just kind of? Guess we'll have to see what I can do about that, huh?"

"Mm-hmm," he responded, still pouting.

Haley laughed and shifted so she was leaning over him, bringing her arms to wrap around his neck and angling her mouth down on his. At first, she kissed his protruding bottom lip, pulling it between hers before the pout finally disappeared and Nathan kissed her back. Only then did she deepen the kiss, moving her mouth firmly against his as his arms came up around her waist to pull her even closer to him. When things began to get more and more heated, Haley pulled away and put her head on Nathan's shoulder, sighing.

"Dammit," she said quietly. Then she sat up and pointed at him. "Not fair!"

"What?!" he asked, eyes widening.

"You said high school!"

"That was high school!"

"Not if it had gone on for any longer- we definitely didn't do THAT in high school."

"Hales, I promise not to get too into it. I know you still have a few weeks before you can do anything."

"Yeah, that's nice and all, but its really not you I'm worried about, Nate."

"…oh."

"Yeah- are you seeing my problem here?"

"Not really, babe. Sorry."

"It's just… I can't really help myself when I'm around you, and it's really frustrating to start something and then know that it can't be finished!" Haley exclaimed with a huff, a pout of her own forming on her lips.

"Hey, c'mere," Nathan said softly as he brought his hands to either side of his face, bringing her forehead to rest on his. Looking at her, he continued. "I know how you feel, okay? But just think- when we're finally able to be together, it's going to be soo worth it," he finished with a grin. Haley started laughing and kissed him softly before climbing off of his lap and sitting beside him, yawning. Nathan wrapped his arms around her and leaned back, bringing her to lie above him, her head on his chest.

"What do you say we try to get some sleep, Hales?' he questioned quietly as he stroked her hair.

The only response he received was a small snore from the woman who had passed out on his chest.

--------- -------------- --------- -------------------- ----------------------- --------------------- -------

**Hey sorry for the lack of updates and the crappy previous chapter…hopefully this one is a little better than the one before it…? Since this is just a fluffy fic, I'm running low on ideas of what should come next- any suggestions? )**


End file.
